With Or Without You
by TarSauce
Summary: Santana can't bear to see her daughter looking so upset, but she doesn't know how to explain that she doesn't know when Brittany's going to be back. Future Brittana. Brittany/Santana...I own nothing except Josie... femslash...


**Just a fluffy Brittana fic I wrote after watching the Glee finale. I hope you enjoy it, please review if you did enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Brittany, Santana or Quinn, or the artist mentioned however, I do own Josie.**

**With or Without You**

As Santana sat on the edge of her, and Brittany's daughter's bed, she sighed as Josie looked up at her, a face full of questions. Santana knew these questions were just a way of her daughter coping, but the thought of her daughter being sad, caused a lump to appear in Santana's throat.

The hard, tough attitude put up by the ex-head Cheerio, was only broken when she was around those she loved. When she was in high school, Santana always knew she had feelings for the lovable blonde cheerleader, despite the fact they had a 'sex is not dating' policy.

But after Mr Schue set them an assignment to tell a certain person in the class something through song, Santana knew she couldn't hide it any longer. And after she poured her heart out, her and Brittany had met in the middle of the class, where Brittany just said, "I know", and when Brittany kissed her, slowly and passionately, Santana forgot she was in the middle of the class, that the Glee kids were watching. And the tears started falling softly, happily, and then Brittany had whispered 'I love you too" into her ear, and Santana had thrown her arms around the blonde, and just hugged her as they both smiled through their tears.

They dated through the rest of their senior year, and eventually, it was time for them to go off to college. Unfortunately, Santana went to Boston University, to train in business, and Brittany got a dance Scholarship to Juiliard in New York, the two had to go their separate ways. They tried keeping a long distance relationship going, but eventually, after a year of long distance calls, and long distance flights out every month or so, they just frizzled out.

It was exactly 18 months to the day since Santana had graduated from Boston, and she was in New York, having started her own company about 8 months before hand. Santana was the CEO of 'Lopez Architecture' a very successful company, who were already making millions of pounds in profit, with Santana overseeing all the designs. It was a complete act of fate that she met Brittany again.

One afternoon, 23 year old Santana decided to not eat lunch in her office at the top of a New York building, in which she owned, and instead went to a local Starbucks two blocks away. As she got up to leave, so did someone else, and coffee got spilt down Santana's suit. Muttering apologies as the blonde gathered some napkins, they both looked up.

"Brittany"? Santana asked incredulously,

"Santy"? Brittany replied, looking just as dazed as the Latina, but that wore off after a second, and she threw her arms around the brunette, and Santana repeated the action to the blonde, hugging her as though she would never let go. She still smelled the same, and Santana tried to push down the rush of emotion she got at seeing the blonde. She was just as beautiful as the last time she saw her.

As they walked down the road, reacquainting themselves with each other, Santana learnt that Brittany now owned a Dance Studio a few blocks away from Santana's business. After graduating, she had used the money she had, and put it into the studio, and it was now a thriving business.

It was so normal, Santana could have laughed, and it wasn't until they arrived back at Santana's work, did Santana realise they had had their pinkie's linked.

After that, Santana met up with Brittany almost every day for lunch, and Santana was glowing, as her PA had told her only a few days prior. And after learning Brittany was single, Santana had invited her out for dinner.

The next day they woke up together, and Santana smiled at how much she had missed the blonde next to her. Not long after that, Brittany left her shared apartment, and moved in permanently to Santana's penthouse apartment.

Their wedding was simple, they got married back in Lima, where all of their old friends were invited, their parents, and other family members, the whole of New Directions, Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury arrived together, even Coach Sylvester heard and turned up, although, she had changed a bit, and after talking to them about how marriages ruined relationships and why she didn't know why people got married, she them smiled slightly and wished them luck in the future.

Quinn was now with Puck, and they had had a little boy, Ashley. Kurt brought along his boyfriend Aaron, and Mercedes came along with her boyfriend Jamie, a nice guy she had met through work. Rachel flew in from New York with Jess St. James off all people, and announced that they were engaged. Finn brought his wife Angie, and Tina and Artie showed up, announcing that they too were engaged. Lastly, Mike and Matt turned up together, Mike had his fiancée Alison with him, and Matt had brought his girlfriend Kate.

Some of the old Cheerio's Brittany had been friendly with arrived with their respective partners, and told the two brides how happy they were they had finally married, 'it only took you 7 years' laughed one of the girls Helen.

After the ceremony, they went to a local restaurant, who had laid on a great spread, and they danced the night away. Before going upstairs to change, before getting a limo to the airport, waved off by al their friends and family, where they departed to England, where they were to spend 10 days in London. They spent it shopping in Oxford Street, Brittany was most delighted by the toy shop Hamley's, which had a whole floor for stuffed animals, and it took all of Santana's willpower to say no to the cute blonde, who wanted to buy all the stuffed ducks they saw. But Brittany still managed to walk out with 10 of them, in all colours and sizes.

They walked through Hyde Park hand in hand, ending up at a fair, where they went on all the rides, and Brittany ate all the candyfloss she could. They had hot dogs, and Santana won Brittany a stuffed Giraffe by throwing darts at a target.

They walked down Green Park, posing with the model Elephants, down to Buckingham Palace, where they posed in front of the gates. They then went to Downing Street and posed with the guards that stand out the front. Brittany was quite freaked out by the fact that they don't move, at all, despite the heat, and despite all the children running around next to them.

They visited the Tower of London, the London Dungeons, took a cruise down the Thames, saw the houses of Parliament. On their last night, they went to see We Will Rock You, a musical in the Dominion Theatre, pinkies linked the whole time. The then went to a restaurant for a meal, and then Santana surprised Brittany with tickets to go on the London Eye in the dark, where they were given Champagne. That night in the hotel, as they cuddled together, Brittany asked a simple question.

"Santy, can we have a baby"? Brittany asked, Santana nodded, and kissed her wife deeply.

A year later, Brittany was pregnant. After being artificially inseminated, she was now about 8 months pregnant, and kept complaining she was fat.

"Babe, you're gorgeous, and besides, your pregnant, not fat, there's a difference" Santana smiled, as she kissed her wife on the forehead. Worrying when her wife froze, "Britt"?

"My waters just broke"

"Shit"

4 agonizing hours, and two broken hands in Santana and Quinn's case, (Quinn had moved with Puck and their son Ashley to New York 4 months after Santana and Brittany's wedding, after Puck got a job as a fire fighter in New York City) Brittany gave birth to a 5lb 3oz baby girl.

As Brittany held their daughter for the first time, Santana sat on the bed next to her wife, and stroked their daughter's head, and then she kissed her wife on the lips.

"She's just like you Britt" Santana smiled, looking at the tiny baby. She had a mop of dark hair, like Santana (as they had picked a Latina male to be the donor) and a skin tone in between Brittany's fair skin, and Santana's Latina skin. The baby had olive skin, and blue eyes, lips, and a nose like Brittany. Suddenly, a little hand grasped Santana's little finger, tears welled up in Santana's eyes, as she smiled at her wife once again.

"No, she's like you" Brittany smiled,

"She's like us" Santana smiled, as Quinn snapped a photo of the happy moment.

4 years later, their daughter, Josie, ran around the apartment with their dog Buster. Santana had bought the roof and had it converted into a garden, with high walls, and then a metal frame fence on top, just to be safe, even though the walls weren't at the edge of the building. There were a set of stairs leading up to the roof, but at the moment the weather was bad, so the door was locked. Brittany was watching Santana bake cupcakes for their daughter's birthday party the next day. Brittany still found recipes confusing.

As Santana mixed the batter, she smiled at how lucky she was, she had a family she loved very much, and an amazing set of friends.

"Oh, I'll get it" Brittany announced as the phone started ringing, and she ran off into the hallway, Santana could hear Brittany chatting excitedly, and then she heard footsteps coming back through,

"Who was that"?

"That was the manager of Beyonce, they've seen me dance, and they want me to choreograph the tour for them" Brittany smiled, as Santana ran around to hug her, wrapping her legs around the blonde, "That's so great Britt"

"The only thing is, they want me to fly to LA for two weeks" Brittany looked away, "So I told them I'd talk to my family first"

"What are you waiting for, of course you should do it, I'd miss you, but Quinn's around, and I'm sure with her and Puck's help, I could look after Josie and Buster for two weeks" Santana smiled, And Brittany kissed her wife happily.

After that two weeks apart, as Brittany was in LA, more and more artists where ringing up asking Brittany to fly over the country to choreograph these shows. And as happy Santana was for Brittany, she missed her wife, and Josie missed her momma.

Back in the present day, Santana sat next to Josie on the bed. Brittany was away yet again, this time, it was four months, and despite Brittany saying she wouldn't go, Santana told her she should, as she knew this was the dream Brittany had worked for her whole life.

"So mommy, when's Momma coming home this time"? Josie asked, looking up at her mommy. Santana sighed, trying to find the words to explain to their daughter that mommy probably wouldn't be back for at least another three and a half months. Everytime Brittany went away, Josie would hug her and give her a kiss at the airport, crying, as she bid her mother goodbye. Santana would then hug and give her wife a kiss, before taking their daughter's hand, and gently led her away.

"I know you miss her sweetie, but momma's only going away because you know dancing is her job, and she's doing it because she loves us" Santana smiled,

"But I miss her" Josie said, "I wish she didn't have to go away, I wish she was here all the time" as she settled down under her duvet,

"Me too sweetheart, me too" Santana murmured, bending down to kiss her daughters forehead, "Sleep tight _mi hija,_"

Santana stood up, and switched on the pink fairy lights around her daughter's bed, before turning off the main light.

Santana swept into the kitchen, and began clearing up the mess left behind by their daughter at dinner time. She picked up the glasses and the plates, and moved around putting them into the sink, she then wiped the table down, and as he was doing so she felt arms around her waist,

"What the"? Santana cried, jumping around, only to be face to face with, Brittany? "Britt, what are you doing here"?

"I don't want to be away from you any more, I told Katy I couldn't do it anymore, because I missed you, and she said she understood, and let me out of my contract" Brittany smiled at the look of pure happiness on Santana's face, "I always thought dancing with the stars was my dream, but it turns out, you are, you and Josie" Brittany grinned,

"That was really cheesy" Santana laughed, tears appearing from the words anyway,

"I know, but it's true, I love you and Josie so much" Brittany wiped Santana's tears,

"I love you too, but speaking of Josie, should we tell her you're back"? Santana asked, before her lips were captured in a deep kiss,

"Let's wait until the morning" Brittany smiled, kissing Santana once more, before picking the Latina up, and as they both collapsed on the bed, Brittany smiled, knowing this is exactly where she wants to be.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please review if you did, and let me know what you thought of it.**

**Tara x**


End file.
